


One Night To Forever

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's the slave, Tommy's the one with the power, but he wants Adam to over power him. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night To Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> This is a slave fic, but it's not non-con, it's the 'Master' _wanting_ the slave to fight him.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

 

He doesn’t know why he’s here. No, he knows why, but it’s still shocking being shoved to his knees on the hard tile floor in front of all these people. He looks around the room, taking in the wealth these people claim. He shouldn’t be here; he should be home, on his land, with his people that he’d been taken from. He was forced into this after they burned his village to the ground. All he wants is to go home.

The shackles around his wrists dig into his skin, creating purple rings and he hates what he’s forced to become in order to survive. Fighting back made everything worse, made them hurt his people. They traveled for days on end, but it seemed to get nowhere; time slowing down to every kiss of their whip to his skin, every bruise from being knocked to his knees, and every scrape from fighting back when he knew he shouldn’t have.

When they’d arrived at their destination, they were taken to a corner of the square where the slave market was, and one by one, they were put on the block for auctioning. A man bought him and a group of his men after the auctioneer told the story of their capture, exaggerating more than necessary to get more coin. When the auctioning was over, they were taken to a wagon and shackled to one another while they rode to a huge house. When they arrived, they were pushed through the doors and to a center room filled with people.

The men from his village are ordered to kneel. On their knees next to him, he looks down the line and sees the one who bought them, the owner of this house, pulling his men back by their hair and showing them off like prized possessions.

“To those of you who’ve been offered the chance for this remarkable offer, I’m auctioning these new and untouched slaves for you to break however you wish! One night with these new slaves is the opportunity of a lifetime! Soldiers; fallen in battle, brought here for your pleasure! Take them! Break them! For the coin in your pocket, you could do just about anything to these _whores_ ,” the man’s voice booms around the room, drowning out even the loudest noise in his head.

He stares at the floor with the realization that they are just things to be bought and sold, like cattle. He hates this; being shown off like an animal to the highest bidder. He looks away again, training his eyes to the ground. This isn’t what he wants for himself. He’d lost everything worth meaning to him, lost his fight and was sent here to what? Whore his body? Give the person with the highest coin the _best pleasure their purse could buy_? He doesn’t want to be bought and used by these people.

He lifts his eyes to the pool in front of him. It’s large and filled with rose petals, but only deep enough to reach the middle of the slave’s calf that is standing in the middle of it. He watches as the slave scoops and pours some of the water over himself, letting it trickle down his half nude body and soaking what little clothing he has on. His back is covered with scars from the whips that have kissed his skin, but they are hidden by the slick, dark oil that is covering his body.

He pulls his eyes away when the _boy_ looks at him. He doesn’t want to look at the lifeless expression on his face any longer. He hears sandals stop behind him and he knows it’s going to happen before it does, but the sharp yank on his hair as his head is pulled back forces a hiss from his swollen and chapped lips.

“This man was their leader, but broke easily as he watched his men fall by our city’s army. Anyone want a taste of danger?”

The murmurs around the room have him glaring even with the grip on his hair. He knows what he looks like, but that doesn’t stop the people around him from throwing their money away like its dirt. When the bidding for one night gets higher than he expected, he slowly shifts his head to the side to see who’s bidding the most.

A small man with snow white hair and kohl rimmed eyes is shouting out numbers like he has all the coin in the land to bid on him. What gets the slave’s attention is not the numbers but what this man is wearing; a one-shouldered thigh length black velvet dress with black sandals to match it.

When he looks at the man’s face, he sees him staring back, but there isn’t a cold look in his eyes like the others around the room. He looks like he’s intrigued or rather obsessed with him. The man smiles and he looks away from him, staring at all of the others shouting out numbers.

When the people stop shouting, he doesn’t know why until the man with the grip on his hair throws him to the ground and tells everyone that the show is over.

Before he knows what’s going on, he and the other slaves are pulled to their feet and pushed out of the room and down a corridor. They’re directed to another area where they’re shoved to the ground while other slaves clean their bodies of the blood, sweat and grime that cover them. When a slave’s hand reaches for the cloth around his waist, he jerks away, not wanting a stranger to be so personal with him. The slave seems to ignore him because she goes back for the cloth, but he grabs her wrists and shoves her away. The terrified look on her face stops him. “Please, they’ll beat me if you don’t let me clean you,” the girl begs quietly.

The last thing he wants is to cause some other innocent more pain than they already have in their lives, so when the slave goes back to washing him, he allows it. When she finishes, she grabs a small bowl filled with a dark brown colored substance.

The girl begins applying it, and he quickly realizes it’s oil. It hides most of the bruises and cuts he’s obtained on his trip here and turns his skin from the sick pale color of the malnourished to a slick and shiny, golden brown.

The guards that shoved them to their knees pull some of them up by the shackles on their wrists while others scrambled to rise on their own. They exit the room, and one by one, all the slaves are pushed into separate rooms. After seeing a man’s hands run over the chest of the slave sent into the first room, he averts his eyes from the rest, but guilt and failure fills him knowing that his _warriors_ are being shoved into these rooms.

When only he is left in the corridor, one of the guards grab his arm to lead him onward. “You have been requested by a Dominus and won’t be in the whorehouse like the rest. The Dominus requested that you be sent to his house.”

He just stares at the guard, not knowing what to say, and can’t wrap his head around why a Dominus would want him at all.

~*~

Arriving at the Dominus’ house is extremely uncomfortable for him, his body banging up against the side of the carriage from the stones on the dirt road underneath the wheels. When the guard stops, he’s led to the front door by his shackles, where a slave answers. The guard pushes him through, making him stumble onto white marble tile. He’s angry and on edge because he doesn’t know what to expect. When he’s led to the Dominus, he’s enraptured by the man’s beauty.

“Thank you, that is all,” the Dominus says to the guard. After the guard bows and leaves, the Dominus runs a hand through his hair before he looks over, taking in his appearance. “Where are you from?”

He doesn’t know if he should answer or not. Looking down at his wrists, he contemplates on whether or not to tell this man anything before sighing. “Khor.”

He looks up and stares at this man in front of him, watching the Dominus’ eyes darken. He’s hoping the Dominus will hurry up and tell him why he’s here. He has a pretty good idea what the Dominus wants considering he was taken from a whorehouse and brought here.

The man crosses his arms and runs a finger up and down his own pale skin before walking closer. “What is your name?” The Dominus lifts his hand and runs his fingers through his hair before pulling his head forward, getting closer to his face.

He turns his head to the side and looks toward the two slaves at the entrance of the room. “You’re very beautiful for a warrior.” When he feels the Dominus slide his hand up his chest, he turns back to see a soft look in the Dominus’ eyes. “I won’t hurt you. Just tell me your name.”

“You can call me whatever you want. Why am I here?” he asks, looking at the Dominus’ brown eyes and wondering what kind of game he’s playing.

The Dominus trails his finger down the slave’s face and something sparks in him that shouldn’t be there. “I want to be able to say your name when you’re fucking me,” the Dominus whispers.

His eyes widen at that and he holds his breath. What? Fuck him? “Why? What does a slave have to offer you?”

“Nothing. That is why I want this. You offer me nothing. It’s not Dominus and slave in here. To me, it’s man and man, now please, tell me your name.”

He thinks about it for a moment before he sighs and whispers, “Adam.”

The Dominus smiles and Adam sees it in his eyes before it shows on his face. “Adam. My name is Tommy. You may call me that in these quarters and these quarters alone.”

Adam nods and then lets out the breath he was holding when the Dominus – Tommy – takes a step back and holds his hand out. Adam hesitates before he takes it and Tommy pulls him toward a table. “Sit.”

Adam sits cautiously and stares at Tommy disbelievingly because this isn’t what he expected. He watches the other man pace the room before stopping in front of him. Undoing his sandals, Tommy says, “I want you to fight me.”

Adam’s eyes widen. Fight him. He has no fight left in him. He has nothing to look forward to and this man wants him to fight him? “What do you want me to do?”

Tommy steps closer and pulls his chin forward. With Tommy’s faces so close to his, Adam feels what he says more than hears, “I want you to fight me through the sex. I want you to struggle for power, and if you can get free, take it. I want to feel what’s left of your warrior.”

Adam’s confused for a moment and then Tommy’s lips are on his and Tommy’s shoving him to the floor again, straddling his hips. Tommy pushes harder, demanding and Adam has a few seconds of shock set in before he’s shoving at him the best he can with the shackles still on his wrists.

He hears Tommy growl in his ear before he shoves himself off of Adam. “Alicia? Go get Marcus and Matius and tell them I need some assistance.” The slave leaves and soon returns with two very muscular men clad in practice armor. They bow to the Dominus.

“Dominus!” They say in unison.

Tommy holds his hand up and points to Adam on the floor. “Restrain him.” The two men walk toward Adam and he struggles against their hold, trying to break free of their bodies trapping him against the floor.

“Gladiators! I said restrain him!” Tommy’s voice booms out and that’s the last of Adam’s fight when they have his shackled wrists above his head and his legs spread apart.

He doesn’t speak, but his eyes are trained on Tommy’s face as he watches a smirk slip free. “There, comfy?” He straddles Adam’s waist and bends over to whisper into his ear. “What are you going to do now, Adam?”

Adam glares and spits, “Fight you.”

That gets Tommy’s attention and he smiles. “Glad you understand what I want, _Adam_. Now, I want you to hate it; in your mind, everything. Hate me.”

Adam does. He hates his name in Tommy’s mouth; wants to grind his face into the tile floor just to stop from hearing it escape those plush fucking lips. Tommy slowly brings his hand up and wraps it around Adam’s throat as he smiles sweetly. “Tommy is the name I want to hear when you start screaming.”

Adam’s confused until he feels _Tommy_ pulling at the cloth around his hips. Adam struggles against the hold the gladiators have on his wrists and tries to buck the man on top of him off. He gets nowhere.

“Alicia, hand me my jar of oil,” Tommy says, lifting his black velvet dress out of the way and grabbing the jar from the slave’s hand before setting it aside and dipping his fingers into it.

Adam bucks and struggles as he watches Tommy open himself up. Tommy bends down and starts licking at Adam’s nipples, making them stand at attention before running his hand down Adam’s chest toward his length.

“Get off of me!” Adam yells out when he feels Tommy grab his length and stoke it to full hardness. Adam hates that his body is reacting to what Tommy’s putting it through, stiffening muscles he doesn’t want reacting at all. That’s what he keeps trying to tell himself and it’s working, but only a little. When Tommy bends down and nips and sucks at his earlobe, Adam groans, moving his head to the side, feeling tingles run along his body as Tommy starts nipping at his neck, groaning out his pleasure as Adam grimaces.

Adam’s trying to fight the way Tommy’s making his body tighten up like a bow, but he can’t help it when he tries to buck Tommy off and instead increases the friction so deliciously around his length, making him moan. Tommy seems to notice because he grinds down against Adam’s length harshly while he moans into Adam’s ear about how he can’t wait to have Adam filling him up and stretching him wide, making him feel too full too fast.

Adam kicks his legs out and the grip on both his wrists and legs tighten, but he stares toward the side, still feeling the pressure of Tommy’s mouth sucking the skin of his throat. He can’t hide the groan when Tommy rubs over Adam’s length with his hand. And now Adam wants to see. He wants to watch Tommy open himself up; he can’t hold the anger because it keeps dissolving to pleasure every time Tommy does something to his body.

“Fight me, Adam,” Tommy whispers into Adam’s ear, slowly licking around the shell. He kisses along Adam’s jaw toward the corner of his mouth then rubs his nose along the stubble on Adam’s jawline and chin and Adam wants to nuzzle back, take control, but he hasn’t earned it. He hasn’t freed himself.

Tommy pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his dress. Adam watches him bend over and dip his fingers into the oil again and then wrap them around Adam’s length, slicking his shaft for an easier slide.

When Tommy positions Adam at his hole, Adam holds his breath. He won’t make it any longer than Tommy sinking down, he can feel it. He can’t take this torture; the biting, sucking, and licking that Tommy had done has his body so wired, he’ll explode if he gets enough friction on his length.

When he feels the first push of resistance around his shaft, Adam groans out like Tommy’s killing him because he can’t take it; he’s gonna come sooner than he wants to. When Tommy is fully seated in his lap, Adam can’t breathe and he can’t move, can’t set the pace for him or Tommy because he’s restrained. He’s sure he’s gonna start seeing stars soon from the amount of pressure he feels everywhere.

Tommy lifts himself off until Adam’s almost all the way out of him before he sinks back down, eliciting a loud, low moan from Adam because _fuck_ , he almost lost it. He tries to speak, but Tommy rocks back onto his length with such precision that Adam’s brain shuts off completely.

“Fight me, Adam!” Tommy moans out as he lifts himself off of Adam again and impales himself on Adam’s shaft, hands pushing on Adam’s chest as he rides him fast and hard.

“I’m fucking trying!” Adam shouts as he pulls at the restrains and the gladiators to get a hold of Tommy like he wants so he can flip him over and pound into him.

Adam thrusts up, meets Tommy when he rides back down, and Adam hits a spot in Tommy that has him moaning and shaking on top of Adam. He wants to hold Tommy up, grip his waist and push more of his length into Tommy, but he can’t move. No matter how much he fights it seems like he can’t win. He’s so close, he feels like he’s going to lose it any moment.

Tommy bends down and leaves open mouthed kisses along Adam’s collarbone and up to his neck before licking a strip from his jaw to his lips, nipping Adam’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Adam moans into the kiss, trying to pull away and dive deeper all at the same time. He can’t fight any more, has lost the will and power. He feels Tommy’s tongue flick against his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, moaning into the crevices of Tommy’s mouth and licking away his taste while fighting his tongue for dominance. And Tommy lets him win, before he pulls back and tweaks Adam’s nipples.

Adam throws his head back and groans out, “Can’t.” He can’t hold on any longer. He feels Tommy grip his shoulders tightly.

“Touch me,” Tommy moans, nodding to the gladiators and they release their grip on Adam before getting up and leaving. When they’ve gone, he shoots up and flips them over, looming over Tommy as he says, “Spread your legs, Tommy.”

Tommy relaxes the muscles in his legs and lets them fall apart. The grip on Adam’s shoulders goes tighter when Adam pushes his legs up higher by his thighs. Adam opens him more and then starts to thrust into Tommy; sharp, sure thrusts that hit the spot in Tommy Adam knows will make his vision swim.

“Adam!” Tommy moans out as he pushes back to meet each of Adam’s brutal thrusts.

“Not gonna make it… So close… Gonna come... Fuck Tommy,” Adam grits out through clenched teeth.

“Touch me… Touch me, please… Fuck, need you, touch me, please!” Tommy begs, arching his back off of the floor.

Adam changes his angle and thrusts faster, lifting off of Tommy’s body and telling Tommy to stroke himself to orgasm. Tommy strokes in time with Adam’s thrusts. Impaling his length into Tommy’s tight heat, Adam can’t help the moan that escapes at the sight of Tommy breathless and panting, fighting for as much air as he can get into his lungs.

When Tommy spills over his hand, he uses the wetness to stroke his still swollen length. It makes Tommy whine and squirm on Adam and he groans. Adam thrusts a few more times before he releases into Tommy, star-bursts dancing in his vision as he slumps over, breathing against Tommy’s neck.

Tommy’s chest heaves along with Adam’s and he’s got his head tilted to the side, his arms around Adam’s sweaty shoulders now and his legs splayed open. Adam lifts up a little bit and licks the sweat pooling at Tommy’s throat. Tommy moans and turns his head to Adam with a blissed out smile on his face.

Adam gets hit with what he just did and he pulls out of Tommy, grabbing his cloth before putting it on and standing next to Tommy’s body spread out on the floor.

Tommy looks up at Adam, his dress lying softly over his length now, but showing slivers of skin underneath. He leans up on his hands and looks up at Adam. “What’s wrong?”

Adam looks at him for a moment before he says, “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Tommy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “You didn’t enjoy yourself?” Tommy’s shoulders slump and Adam feels like he just kicked a puppy. Guilt setting in quickly, he bends over and cards his fingers through Tommy’s hair, running over the fingers Tommy’s still got there. Tommy links their fingers together and brings them to his lips.

Adam doesn’t know what to make of the gesture and he’s confused with how this man is making him feel. Tommy bought him for one night. Adam should hate him, but yet, all he wants to do is put him on the bed and take him like he just did.

Tommy looks up at him. “I’m sorry if you didn’t enjoy yourself, but I don’t want you for just one night, Adam.”

Adam looks at him.

“I want you forever. I want to buy you from that place.”

Adam shakes his head. “I’m not a slave, Tommy.”

“Yes you are. You may not have been before, but you are now. I will take such good care of you, please.”

Adam shakes his head. “Don’t ask me for my permission.”

Tommy looks to the side and sighs. “I wasn’t asking your permission. I was asking you to accept being mine, only mine, instead of going back to the community whore house.” Tommy gets off the floor and walks to where his sandals are. He grabs them and leaves the room.

Adam doesn’t know what to do. Should he follow him or stay where he is? He shouldn’t need to think about it. He’s supposed to be angry, to want revenge and all he wants is to make Tommy feel better. Adam sighs and walks to the other room where Tommy’s pulling off his dress.

Adam watches him as Tommy pushes the dress off his shoulders and pools it around his ankles before stepping out of it. Adam looks at all the pale, smooth skin and his fingers itch to touch.

He walks behind Tommy before he can think about it and rests his hands on Tommy’s hips. Adam pulls him back against his chest, wondering what he’s going to do to Tommy next because he has no idea. He doesn’t think he should be doing this at all, but he can’t help it. He shouldn’t be doing it, but he _wants_ to do it.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispers against his neck, kissing it lightly before running his hands up Tommy’s side. He feels the goose bumps along Tommy’s skin, and wants to lick them away. He turns Tommy around and looks at him, puts two fingers underneath Tommy’s chin, tilting Tommy’s face up.

“You shouldn’t be doing this. You’re a slave. I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” Tommy whispers, looking up and Adam.

“You wanted me to,” Adam says, waiting for Tommy to deny what he just said. When he doesn’t, Adam drops his hands watching Tommy’s face the whole time.

“I want you,” Tommy whispers. “I’m going to keep you.”

Adam looks at him for a moment and Tommy seems to be waiting for Adam to answer. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to be a slave, but he can’t change that now. Going back to the whore house would be worse than putting himself at death’s front door, but staying here could give him feelings he doesn’t even know if he wants.

“I’m making you mine,” Tommy says walking Adam backwards, hands spread out on Adam’s chest. He looks up at Adam and then shifts his eyes to Adam’s mouth.

Adam’s breathing heavily as he watches Tommy lick his own lips and then lean in. Before Tommy can press his lips to his, Adam asks, “One night to forever?”


End file.
